


Forever

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Ghost Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast, a night out and an accident. What started as a normal girl’s night out for my wife ended in a tragedy, her last scene on stage more bloody than the ending of Macbeth. If I had known that morning that I would never see her again, maybe I would have acted differently, maybe I would have apologized… Saturday morning, the anniversary of our wedding, the beginning of our final chapter… </p><p>This story is about a young man who had just lost his wife in an accident. One night, he hears her voice call out to him, the young man turns around only to be met with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

I can’t look at her smiling face anymore…

Not like this…

It all happened so fast, a night out and an accident. What started as a normal girl’s night out for my wife ended in a tragedy, her last scene on stage more bloody than the ending of Macbeth. If I had known that morning that I would never see her again, maybe I would have acted differently, maybe I would have apologized… Saturday morning, the anniversary of our wedding, the beginning of our final chapter… 

“I HATE YOU!” Those were the last words I had heard from her as she stormed out of the house we shared, my mind and body both angry and confused. I woke up that morning with a hangover, Friday night drinking giving me the most annoying of headaches to wake up with. It didn’t help much when my beautiful wife decided to interrogate me. 

“Good morning, Darling. Do you know what today is?” She asked with a wide grin plastered on her face, as if she had already known that I had forgotten all about it. I couldn’t be bothered to answer her, my banged up mind unable to even fabricate the simplest of lies, let alone remember a day that was supposedly so important. 

“Is it our anniversary…?” I replied nonchalantly as I try to come up with an intelligent guess, the shocked look on my wife’s face giving away the answers clearly. 

“You remembered…” She mumbled softly as her surprised lips stretch back into a gentle smile, my beautiful wife sauntering over to my half-dead state as she jumps me. “What did you plan for us tonight…?” She asks, probably thinking that I had made reservations for a fancy dinner or something, but was ultimately let down as I finally confess my sins.

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot…” I admit as I gently push my wife’s warm, slender body away from my arm, her long blonde hair tickling my nose as it stands above her head messily, her physical touch not helping with my current predicament. 

“What…” My wife sadly steps back, a look of both despair and shock written all over her face. “How could you forget about the most important day of our lives…?” She whispers to herself, although loud enough such that I could hear every single emotion lingering behind her words. “I HATE YOU!” She screams angrily as she pushes me away, knocking me over as she storms out of the house, wearing nothing but her nightwear, a T-shirt too large for her body with nothing below, and slippers. 

I was frustrated, I was angry. Who wouldn’t be in that situation? I told the truth, I didn’t lie about forgetting a day that many other men forget on a daily, if not hourly, basis. Yet, this was how I was treated, by being shoved onto the ground while a killer hangover continued to assault my brain. I didn’t chase after her, and that is now my biggest regret. 

She had texted me later that day, telling me that she would go drinking with her girlfriends while I am left to rot away at home. I was still angry at her, and so I didn’t respond. I couldn’t care where she was going or what she was doing, her unjustified actions leaving a bad taste in my mouth the whole day. 

I should have said something… I should have apologized and begged her to spend our anniversary night together… now, it’s too late… 

I remember being called by her father later that night as I was angrily gobbling down a bowl of instant macaroni and cheese, the old man panicking over the phone as he delivers the unwanted news. I rushed out of my home immediately, not bothering to even lock up behind me, as I quickly flagged down a taxi, only a single thought on my mind. Bursting into the hospital, I quickly dashed to the operating room, my wife’s family all present and waiting as the painful sound of intense crying and hopeless despair lingers in the air. 

Within the hour, my life had ended…

The surgeon came out with blood on his gloves, a sad look on his face and regret in his voice. I couldn’t bear to listen to what he was saying, every word that had left his mouth going in one ear and out the next, if not through my heart. My body and mind, or even my soul, was a train wreck for the next few days, the days flying by between sitting at home where we used to rest together and attending her funeral. 

I never knew how much she meant to me…

I never knew how much I needed her…

But now she’s gone…

………..

“Jack…” 

What was that…?

“Jack… Baby…” 

That voice sounds… familiar…

“Wake up Jack…” 

It’s almost like the voice of…

Her…

I jolt awake, the voice of my wife stirring up my dead heart once more. I quickly surveyed the room, hoping to see her face, hoping to see her long blonde hair standing at the top of her head like they usually did whenever she would wake up in the morning, hoping to see her slender body clad in an over-sized shirt that she used as her night wear, hoping to see her…

“I missed you Jack…” Her voice called out from behind me, from behind the bed and seemingly from the walls, my head slowly turning as if it didn’t want to see what it thought it would see. I didn’t know why, but somewhere inside my heart I knew that she was there, and when I turned around, I was greeted by her smiling face. “Good morning, Darling.”

She was sitting on the headboard of our king sized bed, a feat that would have been nigh impossible for her weight, but yet there she was. Initially, I had thought my eyes were merely playing tricks on me, or that I was experiencing the most lucid dream I would ever experience, but this was too real for something like that.

“Emily…” I simply mumbled her name as I stared at her in disbelief, the face of my beautiful wife who had been smiling in a photo now staring right back at me. It was like she had never left, her body clad in her favorite T-shirt that had initially been mine, the over-sized piece of fabric completely covering her important bits while easily revealing the slit between her legs whenever she shifted her position, a common occurrence considering her tendency to not where anything underneath.

“What are you looking at?” Emily teases as she nudges me back with her foot, knocking me over as I fall flat onto my back, “Pervert…” Emily giggles as she presses her foot against my crotch, her somewhat cold skin causing blood to rush into my crotch as my body reacts to the touch of the women it had missed for the past couple days. 

“Emily… Why are you-” I try to ask, but I was soon cut off by Emily’s foot pressing against my lips.

“Shh… Don’t ruin the fun…” Emily whispers softly as she returns her foot to my growing tent, a gentle smile on her face as she presses the soles of both her feet around the outline of my crotch, over my pajama bottoms. I flinch as my body reacts to the sudden stimulation caused by her slightly cold, yet oddly warm touch, the feeling of reuniting with a familiar presence reawakening my lifeless body.

“I remember how much you loved it when I did this…” Emily remarks, almost sadly, as she begins to quicken her pace, her feet stroking my clothed meat with passion. With the recent events, I had been neglecting my sexual needs, and the sudden push forward causes my body to tumble down without even giving me a chance to protect myself, a soft groan escaping my lips as I feel the familiar rush of warmth shoot up my pole and out of my body, staining my clothes as a wet patch begins to form at my crotch.

“Aww… Wasn’t that a little quick…?” Emily pretends to be disappointed as she nudges my shrinking stick with her toes, the movements of her legs revealing the hidden paradise in which my body so desperately craved. 

“That felt amazing Emily… Let me return the favor…” I speak my mind as I tackle my wife, pushing her back against the wall as I pull apart her cold legs, my mind brushing it off as most likely from the cold air in our air-conditioned room. Winking at me was my long lost friend, Emily’s secret garden welcoming me back as I lean in for a kiss. 

Pressing my lips onto Emily, I gently peck and lick at her sensitive skin, a dollop of warm liquid seeping out of the crack in her body and, along with my saliva, coating her meat flaps. The glistening treasure presented before me was irresistible, my need for her body pushing out all other thoughts as I focus solely on her pleasure, my tongue and lips pressing and licking at her sensitive spots as soon as the attack had begun. 

After many trials with Emily’s goods, I’ve come to know almost every nook and cranny of her skin, almost all of her sensitive spots easily found by my trained tongue. My efforts had clearly not gone in vain, Emily sensual moans and breathy gasps for air signifying how good of a job I was doing, and how close she was to her well-deserved orgasm. 

“Jack… Don’t… Stop… I’m almost…” Emily pleads as she grasps the back of my head with her small hands and slender fingers, pushing me deeper between her legs as she tries to obtain the maximum pleasure out of my service. “I’m coming!” Emily screams as her grasp tightens onto my head, a rush of warm juices squirting out of her hole and onto my waiting tongue, her smell and taste comforting. 

“You…” Emily pouts as she glares at me, clearly annoyed at how I managed to make her orgasm almost as quickly as I did, her competitive side appearing. “Time for round two!” Emily declares as she pounces on me, pushing me back onto my back as she adopts a cowgirl position. 

“Let’s see how you can handle this…” Emily confidently challenges as she slides my entire length into her waiting lips, my corona bushing past her meat curtains as it slides through her flesh halls. The sudden stimulation was almost too great for my still sensitive body, the feeling of just being inside her already pushing me to the edge. 

“Two can play at that game…” I remark as I grab onto my wife’s hips, flipping her over onto her back as I position my body in such a way that it was almost uncomfortable for me, desperately trying to stall my orgasm. To ensure that I wouldn’t lose, I grabbed hold of my wife’s legs and lifted them to my shoulders, the angle of penetration now hitting her sweet spot. 

“Cheat-Ah~” Emily tries to fight back but was cut off by her own moans as a wave of pleasure hits her as soon as I brush against her inner switch, my warm tip gliding through her halls and stimulating all of the sensitive skin in its wake. Knowing exactly where to press against, I carefully adjust my hips such that I was now banging against the roof of her love canal, one of her most pleasure-enticing areas of her body. 

“No… I don’t want… To come first…” Emily stubbornly declares as she begins to tighten her walls around my meat, a skill that surprised even the knowledgeable me. With the new pleasure from her contractions, I could tell that even I wouldn’t last much longer, the heavy pressure growing down below. 

“I’m gonna come soon…” I warn as I begin to pick up speed, hoping to at least sync my orgasmic high with my wife’s. Acknowledging my words with a deep kiss, Emily wraps her arms around my neck as her lips crash against mine, out tongues rolling into each other’s waiting mouth as the two, slimy wet organs begin to wrap around each other, our tongues fighting for dominance as both sides try to pleasure the other by pressing against various areas in our mouths. 

With a deep groan, I release the dam of liquid boiling inside me, my thick cream from days of backing up shooting deep into my wife’s womb, the explosion of man cream sending my wife to her own orgasmic high, a loud scream of ecstasy and her contracting muscles indicative of her feelings. 

The two of us collapsed onto the bed as soon as we were done, our energy spent and our strength almost completely used up. I turned to face my wife’s exhausted face, her beauty still ever captivating. I had many questions for her; why she was here, why did she suddenly appear out of nowhere, and why did she have to leave me behind alone, but as soon as those questions flood my mind, a strong wave of darkness overwhelms me. 

“Happy belated anniversary…” I could hear Emily say, although her voice was barely above a whisper. “I will forever be with you…”And with that, I collapsed into a heavy sleep. 

……..

“EMILY!” I scream as I jolt awake, my eyes darting around the room as I try to locate my wife in my dull world, but she wasn’t there. “Was it just a dream…?” I felt tears form at my eyes as I remember the pain I was suffering through, and how I would never see my lovely wife again. No. I can’t feel like that anymore, not after what she said last night. 

I’m not sure whether it was a dream or not, but one thing’s for sure, Emily is here with me, and as she promised, she will always be by my side…


End file.
